Scorpie, Come To Uncle
by Constantinest
Summary: Perkenalkan namaku Theodore Nott. Kau bisa memanggilku Theo, sementara bayi yang ada dipelukanku ini adalah keponakanku, namanya Scor.. Scorpio? Scop? Scorpo? Pororo? Ah namanya susah sekali, aku tak bisa mengingatnya."Scor—scorpie? Ah namanya Scorpie," sequel dari Scandal. Review please :)


Perkenalkan namaku Theodore Nott. Kau bisa memanggilku Theo, sementara bayi yang ada dipelukanku ini adalah keponakanku, namanya Scor.. Scorpio? Scop? Scorpo? Pororo? Ah namanya susah sekali, aku tak bisa mengingatnya."Scor—scorpie? Ah namanya Scorpie," sequel dari Scandal.

**Scorpie, Come To Uncle.**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Family, humor, Frendship.**

**Pair : Dramione, Theoscorp**

**Harry Potter Fanfic.**

**Disclamer : J.K Rowling**

**Author : Constantinest**

**Warning : Typo, OOC parah,dll.**

**Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam membuat fanfic ini.**

**Hope you like it :)**

**A/N : maaf sebelumnya, kemungkinan beberapa cerita seperti : How to be Straight, Under Control, 99XO race di discontinued dan akan segera dihapus. Terimakasih atas semuanya.**

-**XOXOXO-**

"Draco apakah kau yakin menitipkannya kepada Theo? Kau tahu bukan Theo itu pelupa akut? Mungkin saja dia bisa meninggalkan Scorpie dimanapun dan kapanpun. Kalau sampai itu terjadi, aku benar-benar tidak akan mengangapnya sebagai saudara!" seru Hermione, wanita itu duduk gusar di kursi mobil. Sementara pria berambut pirang yang sedang menyetir itu hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Tenanglah Hermione, aku tahu Theo pelupa. Tapi mana mungkin dia melupakan keponakannya yang paling ia sayang? Itu tidak mungkin," candanya.

"Tapi kau ingat! Theo bahkan tidak bisa mengingat namanya dan selalu memangilnya dengan sebutan Baby?!" balas Hermione.

Lagi-lagi pria itu hanya tersenyum, "Kali ini aku yakin dia tidak bakal lupa. Karena aku sudah memesankan pakaian bayi dengan ukiran nama besar pada pakaiannya 'Scorpie' aku yakin dia tidak bakal lupa, karena Theo akan meningatnya bukan?"

"Kurasa kau benar, tapi bagaimana jika Theo lupa bahwa itu keponakannya dan menitipkan Scorpie pada polisi dan bilang bahwa itu anak hilang? Bagaimana jika ada orang yang ingin mengadopsi Scorpie. Kau tahu bayi itu sangat manis." Lagi-lagi Hermione gusar, ia bergerak tidak nyaman dan memencet tombol diteleponnya.

"Tenanglah dear, hanya dia yang bisa kita minta tolong. Lagipula aku mana mungkin membatalkan syutingnya. Harga kontraknya itu 1 milyar? Lagipula Tom bilang dia akan segera mampir dan membantu Theo untuk mengurus Scorpie. Dia juga akan membawa Astoria? Astoria sangat handal dalam mengasuh bayi bukan?" ucap Draco menenangkan istrinya.

"Aku tahu, jika ada mereka setidaknya aku akan sedikit tenang. Tapi ini baru jam berapa dan mereka datang jam 7 malam, masih 10 jam lagi, aku bisa gila memikirkannya,"

"Kalau begitu kau bisa menghubungi Theo bukan?"

"Kau benar Draco, aku akan menghubunginya." Ucap Hermione menelpon Theodore.

[Halo]

[Theo, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?]

[Menonton kartun, ada apa?]

[Bagaimana dengan Scorpie?]

[Scorpie? Dia sedang tidur disampingku? Tenanglah Hermione aku mengenakan Headset ditelinganya yang kecil itu, jadi dia tak bisa mendengar apapun]

[Baguslah, aku percaya kepadamu, Theo. Pertama kau sudah tahu bukan semuanya?]

[Ya Hermione, pertama aku tidak boleh menaruhnya sembarangan, kedua aku tidak akan meninggalkannya dan selalu bersamanya, yang ketiga aku tidak akan membawanya kekantor polisi untuk diadopsi yang keempat aku tidak akan menjualnya. Apakah itu sudah membuatmu yakin?]

[Baguslah, Theo. Aku mengandalkanmu]

[Baiklah Hermione, aku akan melanjutkan kartunku. Ngomong-ngomong apakah dia bisa merangkak atau berjalan mungkin?]

[Theo umurnya baru enam bulan, dia sudah bisa merangkak dan bisa duduk tanpa dibantu]

[Baguslah kalau begitu, sekarang nikmatilah liburanmu, Hermione. Pai-pai]

"Theo! Kenapa dia mematikan ponselnya?" ucap Hermione, menatap Draco.

"Ya mungkin karena dia tak akan menggangu kita, tenanglah Hermione." Draco masih menyetir, walaupun sesekali ia melihat wajah istrinya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa setenang itu? Kau tak khawatir kepada anakmu sendiri?"

"Hermione aku tahu Theo seperti apa. Karena itu dia bisa menjadi menejerku, _dear._ Sudahlah lupakan, aku percaya kepada dia,"

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau menambahkan peraturan bahwa jangan menjual Scorpie? Apakah dia akan menjualnya?"

"Tidak, hanya saja Theo pernah bertanya apakah menjual bayi itu mahal?"

"Apa jawabanmu?"

"Kubilang kau bisa mendaftarkan harga mahal terutama kalau bayimu bagus."

"Draco, apakah Theo pernah menjual barangmu?"

"Dia pernah menjual motorku, gara-gara dia bilang dia akan meminjamnya, kurasa dia lupa dan menjualnya, haha," tawa Draco melihat istrinya yang menatapnya dengan wajah ingin membunuhnya.

"Itu tidak lucu!" seru Hermione ketus.

"Tenanglah Hermione, Theo tak akan menjualnya aku yakin itu,"

"Kuharap kau benar, Draco." Seru Hermione ketus, melipat kedua tangannya didada.

"Tenanglah, lagipula kita bisa membuat Scorpie yang banyak, Hermione. Aku tak keberatan,"

"Hn, kau bisa bicara seperti itu karena tidak tahu bagaimana caranya mengandung. Lupakan dan lanjutkan menyetirmu!"

"Baiklah, _dear_,"

**-XOXOXO-**

"Perkenalkan namaku Theodore Nott, sementara bayi yang ada digendonganku ini adalah keponakanku, namanya Scor.. Scorpio? Scop? Scorpo? Pororo? Ah namanya susah sekali, aku tak bisa mengingatnya. Scor—scorpie? Ah namanya Scorpie.

"Saya duduk disini, karena saya akan menjawab semua pertanyaan yang kira-kira muncul. Kalian tahu bukan ini sequel dari Scandal yang notabe berakhir dengan _Sad ending_?"

"Akan kuberitahu bahwa Draco bukanlah pria yang mudah melepaskan semua yang ia inginkan. Karena itu juga Draco mengejar Hermione sampai wanita itu putus asa dan menerima perasaan Draco, oh sinetron!" Theo tertawa sendiri sementara Scorpius menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Kenapa Scorpie? Kau suka melihat wajah tampan pamanmu ini ya? Kau menatapku seolah aku ini barang antik, kau mengemaskan," ucap Theo kemudian mencium pipi tembem Scorpie.

"Nah yang kedua, kalian pasti penasaran dengan wanita yang tidur bersama Tom? Sekarang wanita itu sudah menikah dengannya, ada juga wanita yang mau menikah dengan pria gila peraturan seperti itu? Namanya Astoria, wanita cantik dan membuatku iri. Wanita cantik itu ternyata bekerja untuk memfoto Draco dan Tom juga, maka sejak saat itu mereka mulai berkencan dan menikah, hahaha." Theo menatap Scorpie yang mulai berceloteh kecil.

"He..he..heee,"

"Kenapa Scorpie? Kau mau berbicara?" tanya Theo, mengendong bayi itu dan mulai bermain kecil dengannya.

"Nah selanjutnya, aku. Kini aku masih menjadi menejer Draco. Tetapi sedikit dikurangi karena Hermione kini juga sebagai istri dan menejer sekaligus. Oh aku berbahagia setidaknya Hermione bisa mengingatkanku. Aku juga menjadi penjaga bayi, walaupun ini hari pertamaku. Yosh doakan aku sukses," ucap Theo berdiri dari kursinya.

"Oh iya aku lupa, aku juga sudah berkencan dengan Ginny, sahabat Hermione yang manis itu."

"Sekian perkenalannya, kalau begitu aku akan menghabiskan waktuku menjadi paman sekaligus babysister yang baik untuk, Pororo," ucap Theo, mencium baby Scorpie. "Namamu Pororo bukan?"

Scorpius hanya menepukkan kedua tangannya sekaligus tersenyum kecil, "benarkan namamu Jared,"

"Nah Baby Jared, aku akan menganti bajumu karena sudah kotor. Eh ada tulisannya, Scor—Scorpie? Namamu Scorpie ya? Ah bagaimana aku bisa lupa!" ucap Theo menaruh bayi Scorpius di atas Sofa.

"Dia tak akan bisa kemana-mana bukan? Umurnya baru tiga bulan bukan? Tiga? Apa empat ya? Hermione tadi memberitahuku tapi berapa ya? Ah apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh bayi kecil?" ucap Theo masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Theodore yang semula ingin mengambil baju bayi, bingung sendiri apa yang ingin dilakukannya. Karena itu juga, Theo memilih untuk berbaring dikasurnya sambil menonton acara televisi.

"Sepertinya ada sesuatu? Apa ya?"

Sementara itu dengan Scorpius.

Bayi dengan rambut pirang bermata kelabu yang sangat mirip dengan ayahnya ini sedang menjadi Trending topik mengingat Draco yang suka menggembar-gemborkan bayinya. Ditambah lagi bayi yang mewarisi wajah manis milik Hermione dan tampan seperti Draco. Bahkan diusianya yang masih kecil itu dia sudah memiliki beberapa pengemar.

"Bu? Abu? Buhbubh," ucapnya kecil, mengoyangkan mainannya yang ada ditangannya. Tanpa sengaja mainan itu terlempar dan membuat televisi menyala. Menampilkan beberapa film kartun yang membuat baby Scorpie mulai mengoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya.

"Sepertinya aku lupa sesuatu, tapi apa ya?" tanya Theo yang sedang asyik menonton acara sepak bola favoritnya.

"Ayo anak-anak angkat kedua tangan kalian, lalu goyangkan," ucap seorang pembawa acara bersamaan dengan suara musik anak kecil.

"aaaaauuu, dah dah," ucap Scorpius mulai mengoyangkan tubuhnya.

"Seingatku aku tidak menyetel televisi depan?" ucap Theo, berjalan keluar kamarnya.

Theodore yang mengambil remot tv, mematikan televisi. "Buh..buh..buh," sepertinya bayi Scorpie tidak suka dengan pelakuan Theo mulai protes.

"Ba—bayi? Siapa yang tega menaruh bayi disini? Tega sekali ibunya membuangmu disofa? Sofa? Kurasa tidak ada yang masuk?" ucap Theo mengendong bayi Scorpius. "Lihat pintunya tertutup? Apa jangan-jangan bayi ini ilusi? Jika aku menutup mataku dan membukanya bayi ini akan hilang? Akan kucoba," ucap Theo menutup dan kemudian membuka matanya berulang-ulang.

"Bayi ini tidak hilang? Apa jangan-jangan ini nyata?" tanya Theo menatap bayi Scorpius. Bayi Scorpius hanya tertawa kemudian memukul Theo dengan tangannya.

"Hei, siapa yang mengajarkanmu untuk memukulku? Kasihan sekali kau, akan kurawat dirimu. Kebetulan dulu aku pernah merawat anak anjing chihuahua. Karena kecil sekali aku menaruhnya didalam kantong bajuku, lalu tanpa sadar aku memasukannya kedalam mesin cuci, selanjutnya— Cerita yang tragis," ucap Theo meratap.

"Buh..buh..au," ucap Scorpius menunjuk televisi.

"Oh kau mau menonton acara tadi ya?" ucap Theo menaruh baby Scorpius dan menyetel televisi.

"Eh, ada tas bayi. Ternyata ibunya cukup baik memberikanku tas bayi," ucap Theo mengambil secarik surat yang ada diatasnya.

_Dear Theodore._

_Aku yakin kau pasti lupa kalau Scorpie adalah keponakanmu dan kau pasti mengangap bahwa Scorpius adalah anak yang dibuang bukan? Masukan surat ini kalau kau sudah membacanya, sifat pelupamu ini membuatku khawatir. Jangan lupa susunya ada di kulkas, kau hanya tinggal menghangatkannya saja, tapi jangan terlalu panas coba dengan kulitmu._

_Hermione Malfoy._

"Scorpie, kenapa kau tak memberitahuku kalau kau keponakanku?" tanya Theo menatap bayi Scorpius. Scorpius yang mendengarnya hanya terkejut kemudian merangkak mendekat kearah tas.

"Aku lupa kau masih bayi," ucap Theo mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Aaauhh, abbbuh," ucap baby Scorpie mengeluarkan botol kosong. Bayi itu mengoyangkannya lalu melemparnya mengenai wajah Theo.

"Hey, sakit tahu!" seru Theo, sementara Scorpius tertawa melihat pamannya yang menjerit berlebihan. Ia mulai melemparnya lagi dengan barang-barang yang ia temui didalam tasnya.

Mulai dari popok, botol kosong, bedak.

"Hei, jangan melemparku. Kau pikir ini lucu?!" bentak Theo, menggengam tangan Scorpius.

Melihat tangannya yang tidak bisa bergerak, perlahan ia mulai menangis. Maklum, Scopius adalah anak kesayangan Hermione, jarang dimarahi dan terkadang malah dimanja. Walaupun kadang-kadang Hermione tegas juga.

"Huh..hu..huee," Scorpius mulai menangis.

"Eh, jangan menangis? Aduh, Scorpie tenanglah," ucap Theo melepaskan tangan Scorpius dan mengendongnya, "ayo bayi manis, tenanglah. Jangan menangis," ucap Theo mengoyang-goyangkan Scorpius.

"Scorpie, kau bisa membuatku gila jika terus menangis. Ayo diamlah,"

Namun Scorpius menangis semakin keras, "Scorpie, jangan menangis? Aduh kepalaku pusing," ucap Theo mengambil mainan Scorpius dan mengoyangkanya.

"Scorpie, kau membuatku gila." Ucap Theo, mengoyangkan Scopius yang berada digendongannya.

"Lihat, mainan ini bisa berbunyi bukan? Ayo pegang," ucap Theo memberikan Scorpius maiannya. Scorpius yang tertarikpun diam dan mulai mengoyangkan mainan itu.

"Baguslah, sekarang duduk disini, _Uncle _ Theo akan membuatkanmu susu," ucap Theo, memberikan bantal disekitar _baby_ Scorpius.

"Susah juga merawat bayi," ucap Theo pergi menuju dapur.

"Susu-susu bayi, dimana kau?" ucap Theo membongkar lemari makanannya, tetapi tidak menemukan satu dos susu bayi.

"Tidak ada? Apakah Hermione lupa menaruhnya?" tanya Theo, pria rambut hitam itu berpikir sebentar.

"Apakah aku harus mengeluarkannya?" tanya Theo, "Disini? Dari dadaku?" tanya Theo memengang dadanya.

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Theo lagi, melepaskan kaos yang dipakainya. "Entah mengapa aku malu melakukannya, haha." Ucap Theo.

"Aku memerlukan makanan dulu," ucap Theo membuka kulkas.

Dipintu kulkas terdapat notes kecil yang dituliskan Hermione.

_Dear Theodore._

_Aku yakin kau pasti lupa, dan membongkar seluruh isi lemari. Bahkan kemungkinan kau akan? Lupakan. Susunya ada didalam kulkas, kau bisa menghangatkannya. Ingat jangan terlalu panas, cobalah dikulitmu, tetapi jangan juga terlalu dingin._

_Hermione_

"Entah mengapa aku merasa Hermione seperti paranormal. Dia bisa mengetahui semuanya? Draco menikahi seorang wanita yang menyeramkan," ucap Theo. Mengambil botol susu dan mulai menghangatkannya.

Theo sesekali melihat baby Sciorpius yang sedang menonton televisi sambil menggoyangkan mainannya.

"Manis sekali, aku jadi ingin satu," pikirnya. Theo mengambil susu itu, dan mencobanya.

"Ueek, panas sekali!" jeritnya menjulurkan lidahnya. Theo memasukan botol susu itu kedalam air dingin dan menunggu lagi.

"Nah ini baru pas, tidak seberapa dingin maupun panas. Rasanya boleh juga. Ngomong- ngomong kenapa aku mengambil botol susu? Apakah aku meminum dari dot sekarang?" tanya Theo kepada dirinya, dan meminum susu Scorpius dengan lahapnya.

Theo keasikan meminum susu Scorpius dan bayi Scorpius melihat Theo yang sedang meminum susunya. Semula Scorpius tekejut, kemudian mulai menangis. Tidak suka jika susunya diminum orang lain.

"Ah, aku lupa Scorpius. Ini susu untukmu, aku sudah mencobanya, tanpa racun," candanya. Namun susu itu tinggal sedikit dan membuat bayi Scorpius jengkel.

"Uh..uh..uh, aaaa." Ucapnya melemparkan botol susu itu kesembarang arah. Ia juga mengentakan kaki dan tangannya yang kecil dan mulai menangis.

"Tenanglah, iya—iya _uncle_ akan memberikan yang baru."

Cukup lama Theo membuat susu untuk Scorpius sampai-sampai bayi itu juga sudah berhenti menangis.

"Ayo, ayo minum yang banyak," ucap Theo memengang botol susu, sementara Scorpius meminumnya dengan lahap.

Scorpius meminum susu itu sampai tertidur,"akhirnya tidur juga. Pantas Draco lebih suka main kerumahku,"

"Melelahkan juga," ucap Theo dan mulai tertidur disofa.

**-XOXOXO-**

"Ayo cepat Draco, aku khawatir dengan Scorpius. Dan apa juga yang mereka lakukan berdua?" ucap Hermione melepaskan sepatunya.

"Iya, Hermione. Tenanglah,"

Hermione segera masuk kedalam apartemen Theo, begitu menekan tombol rumah pria itu. Ia melihat Theo sedang tidur memeluk bayi Scorpius.

Mereka pulang lebih cepat dari jadwal semula, karena Hermione meminta untuk segera pulang. Mengingat Hermione sangat khawatir dengan anaknya.

"Lihat bukan? Theo tidak menjualnya,"

"Kau benar, tapi lihat rumah ini? Popok-popok berserakan dimana-mana begitu juga dengan botol kosong?"

"Lihat Scorpie tersenyum, kurasa ia suka tinggal dengan pamannya." Canda Draco.

"Kau benar, mungkin aku terlalu paranoid terhadap Theo," ucapnya mengulus pipi Scorpius.

"Um, Hermione. Kurasa sebentar lagi kita harus menitipkan baby Scorpius kepada—"

"Tom, selanjutnya Tom yang akan menjaganya,"

"Kurasa mereka berdua harus menjaganya, kau tahu itu akan lebih menarik. Kau ingat dulu Theo dan Tom terkunci digudang? Theo mengangap bahwa Tom pembunuh bayaran karena menonton film seperti itu. Mereka kejar-kejaran semalaman? Hahaha, lucu sekali!" Draco tertawa, namun Hermione melotot garang.

"Tidak lucu ya? Baiklah, kurasa kita akan menginap disini, bagaimana?" tanya Draco.

"Baiklah,"

"Aku akan membawa pria besar ini kekamarnya," ucap Draco mengendong Theo.

"Selamat malam Theo," ucap Hermione mencium pipi Theodore. "Terimakasih,"

"Um, Hermione. Sudah lama ya kita tidak melakukan itu," canda Draco.

"Lupakan Draco, aku lelah. Kau tidur dengan Theo saja, aku bersama dengan Scorpius," ucap Hermione mengendong Scorpius.

"Tapi Hermione?!"

**-The end-**

**A/N : Bagaimana, aku tahu sangat tidak nyambung dengan Scandal. Tapi aku bingung, makanya muncul ide ini abnormal haha.**

**Tamat? Ya, mungkin bisa berlanjut jika banyak yang suka. Aku akan melanjutkannya.**

**Jika kalian berminat dibikin Tom menjaga baby Scorpius. Kalian bisa Request.**

**Dengan cara Mereview. Thanks :)**

**Dont Be A silent Reader :)**


End file.
